For example, a data processing apparatus for providing contents, etc. that fit user's favorites based on data indicating attributes of a user (user's attributes), such as operation history of the user, has been known.
The above data processing apparatus takes account only of the user's own attributes, such as operation history, but not all favorites of the user can be perceived by the user's own attributes. Thus, those taking account of, for example, latent favorites other than user's attributes are desired.